


Sleeping Together

by SubversiveSocialite



Series: To Russia, With Love [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (Daddy/Mommy/baby used during sex), Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Cock Cages, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Mommy Kink, Multi, Possibly Exhibitionism/Voyeurism between partners in a committed relationship, Praise Kink, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubversiveSocialite/pseuds/SubversiveSocialite
Summary: Yuri wants to ask Victor a question, but he's a little preoccupied.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yurio is eighteen or age of consent in the reader's jurisdiction, whichever is older.

“Daddy, I can’t sleep,” Yuri complains, shutting the door behind him and re-locking it. “Can I sleep with you and Mommy tonight?”

“Of course, darling,” Victor says, not looking up from where he has Yuuri pinned underneath him, writhing on his cock. “But Mommy and I are a little busy right now, so you’ll have to wait until we’re done.”

“Okay,” the blond replies, settling down on the loveseat Victor had managed to squeeze in the room. He sits quietly, watching the pair on the bed intently.

“Victor!” Yuuri exclaims in protest, cheeks flushed as he struggles underneath the older man. “Wait, stop, we shouldn’t-” he cuts off into a moan as Victor aims a thrust directly at his prostate.

“Now now, Yuuri, it’s perfectly healthy for Yurio to see how much we love each other, don’t you think?” the silver-haired man comments, dipping down to kiss his lover. “You’re clenching so tight around me, Yuuri,” he murmurs directly into the black-haired man’s ear. “Does it turn you on to have Yurio watching us?”

Yuuri’s face flames an impossible red, moaning as Victor rocks him on his cock. “Look at how well he’s behaving, sitting nice and quiet and watching Mommy take Daddy’s cock.” The black-haired man whimpers, closing his eyes as his cock swells painfully in response to Victor’s words.

“None of that,” Victor chides, kissing at the corners of Yuuri’s eyes. “Open your eyes and look at your baby.”

The black-haired man does, turning his head to look at Yuri sitting on the couch, who looks back in mild interest. Victor thrusts sharply as Yuuri clenches around him. “Yurio, do you like seeing Mommy and Daddy getting along?”

“Yes, Daddy,” the blond agrees.

“Do you like watching Daddy fuck Mommy?” Victor asks, watching Yuuri’s face contort in pleasure.

“Yeah,” Yuri agrees softly.

“And why do you like it?” the silver-haired man prods.

“Because Mommy looks pretty under Daddy,” the blond replies simply, and Yuuri sobs as he comes apart on Victor’s cock, clinging to Victor and covering them both with come. Victor picks up his pace, trying frantically to reach his orgasm and Yuuri whimpers, oversensitive.

“Yurio, baby, are you wearing your toy right now like a good boy?” he asks, tearing his eyes away from the wrecked look on Yuuri’s face long enough to lock eyes with the blond.

“Yeah,” the boy replies easily.

“Can you show Daddy?” the silver-haired man requests.

The blond stands, shoving down his pajama pants to reveal his caged cock. There’s precome leaking from the slit. Victor sighs in contentment, looking at the easy obedience of his boy by the couch and the sweetly pliant face of his other lover beneath him.

“Clean your cock, baby, you’re dribbling,” he orders softly, and Yuri does, dabbing at his weeping slit with a tissue. That easy compliance is enough for Victor, who comes inside of their dark-haired lover, filling Yuuri with his seed.

The silver-haired man kisses his spent lover gently, bathing him in affectionate touches before carefully pulling out. He gets a washcloth to clean them both up and then gestures Yuri over to the bed. The re-dressed blond immediately crawls in beside Yuuri, nuzzling his head against the black-haired man’s chest before settling down.

Victor climbs into bed beside them and can only feel grateful for his foresight in insisting on the king.


End file.
